


we're just ghosts inside my bed

by thecrackshiplollipop



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrackshiplollipop/pseuds/thecrackshiplollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a universe where Raven did not sleep with Abby on the Ark. In that universe, she did not break up with Finn, because he’s not in love with Clarke, and she did not go off and have rebound sex with Bellamy. In that universe, her leg isn’t stuck in a brace. In that universe, she’s not trapped in a tent with Abby, thinking about kissing her until neither of them can breathe. </p><p>This is not that universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're just ghosts inside my bed

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [timorous_scribe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/timorous_scribe/pseuds/timorous_scribe) for all of her tireless beta work. 
> 
> shout out to the trash squad.

The radio kept Raven occupied only for as long as it was a mystery, but with the frequency unscrambled, she has no choice but to focus on the proximity of Abby’s body to her own. They’re sitting next to each other, the thigh of Raven’s bad leg pressing against Abby’s. Her brace is lying on the other side of the tent and she’s sore from too much inactivity, but the veil still hangs heavy around them and from the call and response over the radio, they’re in for a long haul.

_“One more sweep and then hold the veil for retreat.”_

_“Time frame?”_

_“Thirty.”_

_“Copy.”_

The radio goes back to quiet static and Abby rubs her eyes with the heels of her palm. “I can’t believe we’re going to be stuck here for another thirty minutes.”

“At least the company’s not so bad, right?” Raven regrets saying it as soon as it’s out of her mouth; she’s already rolling her eyes in preparation for the rebuff.

“Raven,” Abby shakes her head, a laugh escaping out with a sigh. Raven huffs and looks over at Abby. She has that look on her face that Raven grew accustomed to on the Ark - half exasperated, half entertained - and Raven can’t help smirking at the memory of what that look always meant. Abby bites her lip, her gaze dropping obviously to Raven’s mouth and lingering there before she glances away, back at the radio as it crackles and then goes quiet again. Raven’s pretty sure it’s a sign, so she leans down, bracing a hand on Abby’s shoulder, and moves in to kiss her. It’s soft, gentle, like they’re remembering what it’s like to kiss. Raven slides her free hand back into Abby’s hair, tugging gently on the strands so she’ll tilt her head back. Instead, Abby pulls away and Raven finds herself leaning further forward, chasing Abby’s mouth since she’s not ready to let go.

“I- Raven,” Abby puts her hands on Raven’s shoulders to keep her from leaning closer. “We can’t.” She has her rational Chancellor voice on that makes Raven frown.

“You had no problem with it on the Ark.”

“That’s true, but now I have plenty to deal with _down here_ besides,” Abby huffs, gesturing uselessly from Raven to herself, “ _this_ , whatever it is. And then you’ve got that idiot hanging off of you, Raven. It’s just too much.”

“Finn and I broke up,” Raven snaps. Abby looks up, her face softening in that way that’s not quite pity but is close enough to make Raven scowl. “He’s in love with _Clarke_. I don’t need that kind of crap in my life.”

“I knew he was an idiot.”

“For loving Clarke?”

“For not loving you,” Abby says softly. Something in her tone makes Raven’s heart skip a beat and she shakes her head, dislodging whatever kind of squishy feelings are trying to form.

“Whatever. It’s done. I dumped him and then I had sex with Bellamy, there’s nothin-”

“You slept with Bellamy?” It comes out in this weird, hurt whine that makes Raven feel guilty for all of two seconds before common sense kicks in and she gets annoyed.

“Look Abby, I thought you were _dead_ \- that they’d floated you or that you’d run out of air - and I come down here thinking that, _god_ , maybe Finn was all I needed. But that wasn’t the case. It’s never been the case.” Raven clicks her tongue and looks away from Abby’s face. It’s the last thing she needs to look at right now. “Finn’s always just been hanging around, waiting for someone he loves less like a sister and more like a girlfriend. I guess it took being thousands of miles apart for him to realise it.” Raven looks back at Abby and just deflates, her anger toward Finn twisting up and evaporating under Abby’s guarded expression. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to go off on you.”

“You said it yourself, Raven, you thought I was dead.” Abby shakes her head, combing her fingers through her tangled, frizzy hair. “I don’t care that you slept with Bellamy. Or anyone, for that matter.”

“Then why are you pissed?”

Abby sighs, bites her bottom lip and tilts her head back so she’s looking at the roof of the tent. Raven watches her throat jump as she swallows, her eyelashes flicker as she blinks. “I don’t know,” she says after a moment, her voice level as she lowers her gaze to look at Raven. “I have no idea why that makes me so mad.”

“But it does?”

Abby just nods. There’s a ghost on Raven’s skin where Abby smacked her, a day ago could’ve been just a moment ago, but underneath that memory are hundreds of touches and kisses more sweet than Raven's first breath of Earth air. And Abby is just sitting there, knees pulled to her chest like she’s trying to keep Raven out. It hurts, it hurts so acutely like Abby’s hit her all over again. And then she realises, oh god, it’s _so obvious_ , and it just makes her laugh. A weirdly quiet chuckle that makes Abby frown.

“What?”

“Abby,” Raven says in a breath, shifting her position so she’s leaning toward Abby. “You’re jealous.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Abby says too quickly, rolling her eyes. “Like I said, I don’t care who you-”

“Uh huh,” Raven pushes herself onto her knees so she’s leaning over Abby more. “You’re jealous that I rebounded with someone that wasn’t you.” Her voice is quiet, her tone light; she’s fully aware of the knife’s edge she’s balancing on. She leans closer until her face is hovering just inches away from Abby’s. “You do want this, don’t you?”

“Raven,” she says softly, the chastising tone long gone. Her gaze drops to Raven’s mouth for a moment before she looks away, glancing anxiously at the tent door like one of the guards might be standing right outside.

“You know I can be quiet.”

“Oh,” Abby licks her lips and glances down at Raven’s mouth, a look on her face that is so plainly wanting. It’d be impossible for Raven to mistake Abby’s look of desire after she spent nine days familiarising herself with it on the Ark. Abby tilts her head back a little more, exposing the naked column of her neck, and exhales. “Then shut up and kiss me.”

Really, Abby could tell Raven to fuck off in that firm but needy tone and she’d walk out into the acid fog, no questions. She’s so keyed up from unscrambling the radio and all that flirting last night at the canteen that the look on Abby’s face, the low rasp of her voice, is all it takes to make Raven pull Abby into a kiss.

Back on the Ark they kissed like it was better than breathing all that recycled air, like their world wasn’t falling apart, or that they wouldn’t get floated just for being in Sub3. But here on the ground Abby kisses like she’s the one falling apart. Raven’s almost floored by the needy little whimper that escapes Abby’s mouth, cut off like she remembered suddenly where they are. Raven runs her hands back through Abby’s hair, tugging at the strands like she did before, only this time Abby tilts her head back even more. Abby rubs her hands up Raven’s arms and then she’s reaching behind her, pulling the elastic out of Raven’s hair so it falls in waves around her face.

Raven shrugs out of her jacket and tosses it over with her brace. “And the shirt.” Abby keeps her voice low but the command is clear and Raven practically rips the paper thin material of her shirt as she yanks it over her head.

Abby makes a soft, appreciative noise in the back of her throat and Raven isn’t so bothered by the cold air on her skin. Abby leans forward and wraps her arms around Raven’s torso, sliding her hands up until she can unsnap the clasps of her bra and then up further to slip the straps off of Raven’s shoulders. Raven’s shiver at the cold air on her breasts turns into a shudder as Abby kisses her sternum, just above her tits, and then drags her mouth down. Raven gasps and leans in as her balance wobbles and Abby immediately places her hands on Raven’s hips, steadying her while she wraps her lips around one of Raven’s nipples. Raven grabs Abby’s shoulders, bracing herself as she bites back a surprised moan. The warmth of Abby’s mouth on her skin is intoxicating, building her arousal to a point where she feels like she’s going to explode regardless of if Abby ever touches her. She rocks her hips at nothing and Abby lightly bites her nipple, covering Raven’s other breast with her palm, squeezing lightly before she trails her fingers down Raven’s stomach and stops at the button on Raven’s jeans.

She tugs the button open without hesitation and starts to push Raven’s jeans down. The position is already awkward enough without Abby trying to keep her mouth on Raven’s chest while she pushes Raven’s pants off, so Raven pulls away. She sits back on her ass a little hard and splays her legs out across Abby’s lap as she pushes her jeans down further.

“Underwear, too,” Abby whispers, her voice thickened with desire. The sound jumps straight to Raven’s clit and she bites her lip as she lifts her hips to slide her underwear down, too. Abby takes both items off together and tosses them with the rest of Raven’s clothes.

“Take off your jacket,” Raven says, pulling herself back up so she’s on her knees again. Abby complies, pulling her jacket off and dropping it next to the radio. Raven fully intends to instruct Abby to get the rest of _her_ clothes off when Abby shifts onto her knees and leans in to kiss her.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Abby says, her mouth still pressed to Raven’s. Desire has made her pliant, so she doesn’t even complain about Abby being far too overdressed as she eases forward onto her knees and props herself up with her hands. “Good,” Abby breathes out and Raven can hear her moving around behind her. It’s a completely new sensation for Raven, not seeing Abby, just _hearing_ her, and it has her trembling with excitement. She feels the warmth of Abby’s body just close enough, like she’s about to touch Raven, and Raven has to bite back the urge to whine.

“Can you do this without the brace?” Abby asks quietly, still not touching. Raven wants to be a smart ass but she just _really_ wants Abby to touch her, like, now, so instead she _mmhms_ softly, sliding her legs apart and settling onto her forearms so her ass is in the air. Raven hears Abby inhale sharply and she imagines what Abby’s face looks like right now - probably priceless. Practically a century passes before she feels Abby’s hands on her hips, slowly caressing her skin with something almost like reverence. And then, Abby leans over Raven, pressing her hips flush against her ass as she bends down to kiss Raven’s shoulder. Raven presses back into Abby’s hips on reflex, a new wave of desire making her gasp.

“Shit,” Raven curses on an exhale before she can catch herself. Apparently, she missed the feeling of Abby’s body against hers a lot more than she realised.

“Shh,” Abby chastises with a soft chuckle and Raven purses her lips together to keep any other sounds from escaping.

It’s nearly an impossible feat when Abby runs her hand between Raven’s thighs, touching her just lightly enough to feel how wet she is. Raven usually isn’t vocal, but all she wants to do is beg Abby for more. She’s been wanting and needing for so long that the gentle touch of Abby’s hand, the graze of her nails over Raven’s clit, makes her gasp and sway.

Being on her knees feels strange, almost like she’s ungrounded and unsteady, but Abby’s left hand has a vice-like grip on Raven’s hip while her right works over her sex. She knows exactly what Abby’s doing by holding her there - making it easier to balance on both of her legs - and she’s quietly thankful for it; her leg already feels unstable even though all Abby’s doing is lightly petting her slick flesh with her fingers. She tries to bear down into Abby’s featherlight touches but what she gets instead is a light slap against her inner thigh from Abby. Raven huffs and opens her mouth to say something just as Abby strokes one finger inside her. It catches Raven completely off guard and she drops her head down and bites her lip to hold in a groan of relief.

“Touch yourself,” Abby whispers against Raven’s neck, so quiet it’s almost like Raven imagined it, but then Abby pushes a second finger in and Raven scrambles to reach back and touch her clit.

The first touch is pure electricity and Raven’s hips twitch in response. Abby hums her approval and moves her mouth down Raven's back, mapping the muscles as they twitch and jump under the skin. Raven inhales sharply, rubbing her clit in fast, erratic circles, the sensation making her hips shake. And then Abby goes still, for just a flash of a moment, and Raven doesn’t even have time to register her hesitation because she ghosts the lightest, softest kiss over the still-fresh scar on Raven’s back.

“ _Abby_ ,” she says softly, probably too softly, because Abby starts moving again, fluttering her fingers inside Raven in a way that makes her back arch. She forgets what she wanted to say, she just wants more, so she pushes back against Abby’s hand and almost cries out when Abby rewards her with a third finger. She presses her mouth to her forearm, so hard her teeth dig into the inside of her lips. The sharpness of the pain is a temporary distraction from Raven’s sudden desire to moan, but then Abby flexes her fingers inside and Raven doesn’t even try to stop her yelp - it’s muffled by her arm, anyway. She slows down rubbing her clit, savouring the sensation of Abby’s fingers inside of her. Even though it’s cold outside she’s sweating as she rocks back against Abby’s hand, wanting to get off so badly but just needing a little more.

“Raven,” Abby says, biting at the skin of Raven’s back, tightening her grip on Raven’s hip, “keep touching yourself.” Raven does, without hesitation, her fingers slippery with her own wetness. It’s totally rhythmless, but Abby’s working her over with shallow strokes and the combination of sensations is throwing stars across Raven’s vision.

“I want to feel you come,” Abby says, so so quiet like she’s shocked she’s even saying it, but it hits Raven like a meteor. She feels herself cry out, thankful for her own skin muffling the sound, as her whole body tenses tightly and then everything goes supernova. Abby keeps pushing in her, even as she clenches tightly, and Raven’s positive she’d be screaming if she hadn’t already taken precautions. She fell from space and it was less intense than the feeling of coming against Abby’s hand. Her hips convulse, rolling in an erratic rhythm onto Abby’s fingers until Raven’s all but spent, her body twitching with the aftershocks of pleasure.

“Good girl,” Abby says, stretching her fingers inside of Raven slowly. Raven gapes, pleasure lighting up every sensitive nerve all over again.

“Holy shit,” Raven gasps. Abby laughs quietly, stroking Raven’s hip where she’d been holding her the whole time. Raven’s legs wobble a little as Abby pulls her fingers away and she lets herself collapse onto her stomach. It happens so fast that Abby goes down with her, catching herself before she puts her full weight on Raven’s back.

“Sorry,” Abby murmurs, kissing her apology between Raven’s shoulder blades before pushing off of her.

“Mm,” Raven licks her lips and pushes herself up onto her hands as Abby settles onto her back. Her body is still humming with pleasure but Raven really has a one track mind when it comes to Abby, and all she wants to do is get her hands on Abby’s body. She hauls herself up on top of her, sliding her knees between Abby’s legs with a grin.

Before Abby can make some flimsy excuse about why they shouldn’t, Raven presses her body against Abby’s, kissing her hard. She feels almost greedy, post-orgasm, and licks her way into Abby’s mouth and rubs her palm down the front of Abby’s shirt. Now the whole silence thing is a thrill, the frustrated little huff Abby lets out sends hot electricity zinging up Raven’s spine. She keeps her caresses light, blunt nails scratching over the ragged cotton of Abby’s shirt. It’s the kind of teasing that Raven remembers ticks all of Abby’s boxes, and she rewards Raven with a soft gasp. Raven grins and pushes up the hem of Abby’s shirt until she can get at her cleavage. The whole taking the bra off thing is too complicated so Raven ducks her head down and opens her mouth against the skin of Abby’s chest, biting the soft swell spilling out of the cup before sucking. She’s completely aware that the action will leave a red stain on Abby’s skin, and knowing that makes her suck a little harder, bring the bruise to the surface quicker. Abby arches her back, pressing against Raven’s mouth, and Raven chuckles quietly.

It could be so fun and so so rewarding to go slow. There were times on the Ark when they could take their time with each other, drawing their orgasms out until Raven had Abby almost screaming. But she’s not sure how much time they have left and she wants to feel Abby come around her fingers, so she reaches down and undoes the button of Abby’s jeans, slipping her hand in under the waistband of her underwear. Abby’s hips jump as Raven trails her fingers down, rubbing through wet curls and over slick skin. _This_ is the thing that makes Raven wish she could be loud for once, because feeling how ready Abby is for her is ten times more intoxicating than alcohol. She rubs Abby’s clit, almost roughly, before pushing her hand further down and dipping two fingers inside her. Abby gasps sharply and Raven shakes her head, drawing circles around Abby’s clit with her thumb.

“I wish you could be loud,” Raven murmurs, nuzzling her mouth between Abby’s tits, “but you gotta be quiet.” Raven curls her fingers up again and swipes down with her thumb. Abby’s hips jerk and she lets out a gasp, loud enough that it makes Raven realise Abby’s going to be completely incapable of playing along. She settles her weight down on top of Abby, trapping her hand between their hips, and reaches up with her other hand to cover Abby’s mouth. She was already close before, but as soon as Raven’s hand clamps over her mouth Abby clenches around Raven’s fingers so hard Raven can hardly move her hand.

“Fuck,” Raven hisses, rolling her thumb over Abby’s clit in quick circles. She spreads her fingers and Abby bucks her hips, Raven’s hand muffling a moan. “C’mon Abby. Come for me,” she whispers, nipping at Abby’s earlobe. The words have their immediate effect, she can feel Abby clenching and spasming around her fingers and her whole body goes tense and rigid. Abby’s orgasms were always like something winding up tight and then shattering, and Raven could come just from the noises she makes. It’s not that much different, now, only Abby’s lips work against the palm of Raven’s hand, like she wants to scream but the weight of Raven’s hand reminds her she can’t. Raven keeps pushing her fingers inside, fucking Abby with quick, deep thrusts and thumbing her clit so quickly it’s almost rough. Abby’s back arches and a quiet whine leaks out of her as her muscles clamp down so tight around Raven’s fingers that she can’t move them anymore.

It takes Abby a moment to come down, her muscles slowly going slack under Raven’s body. Raven pulls her hand away from Abby’s mouth and uses it to prop herself up. Her whole body shakes with the effort but it’s totally worth it to see Abby’s totally blissed out expression. She slowly pulls out, watching Abby’s lips twitch and eyelids flutter. When Abby opens her eyes Raven smiles, genuinely, and kisses her as she wipes her hand on the thigh of Abby’s jeans.

“Those are my pants,” Abby says against Raven’s mouth, the frustration in her tone secondary to the way affection and pleasure softens her voice.

“Newsflash, Abby,” Raven says as she shifts her weight back onto both of her palms. “Everyone else is wearing filthy clothes. No one’s gonna notice.” She flashes Abby a grin, cutting off any further argument, and starts the process of easing herself onto her back. Once the weight of her body is finally off of her back she lets out a groan of relief, stretching both legs slowly.

Getting an orgasm is great but so is giving an orgasm to Abby, and since she’s gotten _both_ , all Raven wants to do is bask in that post-coital glow and maybe take a nap. She hasn’t had a nap since the Exodus station left the Ark, and not that she’d ever, ever say it out loud, she’d like to do something other than just fuck Abby. Almost like she reads Raven’s mind, Abby rolls onto her side and presses her body against Raven’s, throwing her arm across her stomach. Raven’s momentarily distracted by how naked she still is in comparison to Abby, but then Abby presses a kiss to Raven’s jaw and rubs her bare side with her hand and Raven’s mind drops the train of thought.

They both settle into an easy silence, something they never allowed themselves on the Ark, and Raven could absolutely get used to it. Sure, there’s the Mountain Men and the Grounders and acid fog, but Raven hasn’t felt so at ease just lying around in years. She runs her hand down Abby’s back, feeling the warmth of her skin underneath the worn material of her shirt.

“What is this?” Abby asks suddenly, trailing her fingers down Raven’s stomach. The lightness of her touch leaves goosebumps in its wake.

“You tell me, you know more about this than I do.” Raven’s voice is small and she feels so dumb, even though it’s the truth.

“I mean,” she exhales, tilting her head up to look at Raven. It strikes Raven as odd that they’re cuddling like this, that she should totally get dressed and start figuring out how to convince Abby to keep the antenna up. Instead, Abby’s fingers stall out and she lays her palm against Raven’s hip and all thoughts of moving or whatever fly out of her mind. “Should we be doing this?”

“Abby...” She just wants to say ‘yes’, because of _course_ they should, because they're awesome together, because she _doesn’t want to stop_. But that thought sets off alarm bells in Raven’s head and instead she just sighs, patting the back of Abby’s hand lamely. “It’s just sex, right?”

“Like it was with Bellamy?” Abby spits out. Raven inhales sharply, looking down at Abby in time to catch her eyes closing and her mouth tightening into a line. She breathes in and out and pulls away from Raven’s body, the motion fluid but the loss of contact abrupt. Raven frowns and sits up, covering her chest with her arms as she looks down at Abby.

“ _The fog is lifting!_ ” One of the guards shouts out and Abby sits up with a jolt, reaching over Raven to rip back the flap covering the tent window. Raven clenches her jaw but curiosity compels her to lean towards the small opening so she can see out. Right before their eyes the veil is thinning, the edges of the forest becoming more sharp and detailed. The fact that a group of people can control all of this is extremely creepy and makes Raven even more determined to take them down.

“ _Shit_.” Abby looks down at Raven and her eyes widen. “Your clothes!”

Raven sits there as Abby tosses her shirt and jeans at her. It’d be hilarious if she wasn’t still reeling from the way Abby snapped. She tries to shake it out of her head, that bitterness that is so unlike anything Raven’s been on the receiving end of before, and catches her underwear as Abby flings them at her.

“Get dressed,” Abby says quietly, the words still coming out sharp as she checks the window again. Abby’s clearly concerned that they’re going to get caught and her ego’s taken enough of a beating to make her not want to ruffle Abby’s feathers any further. Instead, she just focuses on wriggling into her underwear.

She’s working her bum leg into her jeans while Abby's straightening her appearance out. She tugs down the hem of her shirt a bit too far and the little red mark Raven left on the curve of her breast is visible above the neckline. Momentarily, a little smugness overrides her bruised ego and she grins.

“Careful, Chancellor.” She says, raking her eyes down to Abby’s chest. Abby looks down and makes a distressed noise in the back of her throat when she sees the mark on her skin.

“Raven,” Abby sighs, tugging up the neckline of her shirt so it covers the hickey. She looks back at Raven, giving her one of those long, introspective looks that means she’s trying to sort out whatever’s in her head. “We-”

“It’s just sex,” Raven says quickly, her voice firm but quiet. “It’s not like anyone died, okay?” She clenches her teeth and busies herself with getting dressed the rest of the way - anything to not look back at Abby. She’s just starting to pull her hair back into a ponytail when the sound of the other tent’s flap unzipping breaks the silence.

“ _Chancellor? It’s all clear, you can come out now._ ”

Abby reaches for the zipper on the tent and looks back at Raven, her expression pained like she has something she needs to say. But whatever it is, Raven isn’t ready to hear it.

“Abby, seriously. It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.” There isn’t enough time to figure it all out right now, anyway. She wants to say something else, something more, something that actually captures all the weird emotions roiling around in her head but, there’s no time. Instead she just watches Abby process what she said, the muscles in her jaw hopping as she clenches her teeth. She wonders if Abby’s going to say something else, she opens her mouth to take a breath and then-

“ _Chancellor, is everything okay?_ ” The closeness of the guard’s voice makes them jump and Abby hastily scrambles to unzip the tent while Raven reaches for her brace. She’s shoving her leg into it as Abby steps out of the tent, already off rambling off a list of orders to the guards.

“Oh and make sure you help Raven... help her with the radio.”

It’s almost like an afterthought, but the way Abby pauses and the way her voice softens, just a little, around the edges of Raven’s name makes Raven’s heart leap up into her throat. She reminds herself it’s just because they had sex, and shoves back at the feelings forming in her head and in her heart. She pushes herself onto her knees and shrugs her jacket back on; there’s actual work to do, Raven's been around long enough to know that the feelings will have to be dealt with later.

 

 


End file.
